Currently, graphic codes (e.g., QR codes) for following different social application accounts are usually published in different public places, such as hotels, restaurants, markets, and the like, so that a user may follow the social application accounts through social applications to obtain the newest information issued by the social application accounts. Furthermore, wireless access points (such as Wi-Fi hotspots) are usually arranged in the public places, such as the hotels, restaurants, markets, and the like, so that the user may access the Internet via the wireless access points. However, in practical use, when needing to access a wireless access point in a public place, the user generally needs to ask service staff for a password and manually input the password to access the Internet via the access point. Obviously, the efficiency of wireless access is reduced by having to ask for and manually input the password.